


His Master's Voice

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Caning, Chastity Device, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Slave, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Smut, Subspace, Supposed To Be A Oneshot But I Lack All The Chill, Top Even Bech Næsheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: Based on a prompt by skamsnake.Just a smutty little thing in my collection of Evak exploring all kinds of ways to have the dirtiest sex and having fun doing it.Aka. I needed some undark filth to balance out the Reverse Big Bang wips.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skamsnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/gifts).



Even is breathing heavily. Slow, long breaths. The air flows as a heavy mass down into his lungs and out again, heavier, loaded with carbon dioxide and need. He needs his man to come home soon. He needs his master. Desperately.

The most desperate part of him is his dick. He is so turned on, but yet he can’t get hard. The chastity cage makes sure of that. It has an opening at the tip for urinating and narrow slits to help him keep himself clean when he is wearing it for days on end, but other than that, his dick is locked away. Even’s nipples harden when he remembers Isak’s soft but stern fingers brushing at his scrotum when he locked the device in place this morning.

_ I own this. I’m putting it away so you don’t play with my toys when I’m at work. _

Fuck, he misses Isak so much. His voice. His touches. His presence in the room, both the absent minded semi-grumpiness and his full on focused dom mode. That is the best, though. When his master is in command, and the absolute best is when master Isak is happy with Even’s performance. The very thought of the possible smile Isak will flash him when he enters the apartment and sees how well Even has behaved, how good a slave he is, ready and naked on his knees on the floor, waiting for his master to come home -- that thought makes him salivate.

The wait is long. It is painful, too, his knees are working hard right now. The floor is hard under them. He has been here for a while. Listening to every sound in the stairwell. Are those steps his? Are those his keys rattling? It’s afternoon, people are returning home from work, there are many people passing through and none of them is Isak. Even has been waiting for so long. Isak texted him to undress and wait for him on his knees by the door and here he has been ever since. Watching shadows pass the mail slot, none of them stopping at their door.

He just has to wait. Isak will come. His master has never let him down. This is all still quite new for them, but every step further has brought Even more pleasure. More peace. He knows what is expected of him, he knows what to do to make his master happy, he knows how to be good. He surrenders. He gives his body and his will away to Isak and Isak handles both with such care. This has brought them closer together, and Even didn’t know that was possible.

When he hears Isak’s steps he recognises them immediately. He feels silly for believing any of the previous people might be him. It is obvious now. Those steps belong to his lord and master, and they are coming closer. Even’s heart is beating in their pace. He’s coming. Master’s coming. Even fixes his posture, straightens his spine, brings his shoulders back. His master likes him open and ready. Receiving.

Keys. The lock. Even keeps his arms tight along his sides, presses his chin just a bit. His knees are aching. They will bruise. He can play with his bruises later and remember this moment. The sweet, torturing expectation. He licks his lips quickly. His dick twitches in vain. Isak opens the door.

Even looks up at him. He looks so good. Amazing. He’s got a little stubble, just a shadow on his jawline, and he is wearing his Important Meeting clothes. A jacket over his t-shirt. It makes his shoulders look so broad and strong.

“Master”, Even gasps, unable to control himself anymore. “You’re home.”

He has been a good boy, hasn’t he? He’s here, waiting, just like he was told. Isak looks down at him and nods briefly.

“I am. Please take my shoes off for me.”

Isak closes the door. If someone happened to walk past while the door was open they would have seen Even here, on his knees, naked. He has no idea if someone was there or not. He was looking at Isak. Isak was all he could see. And as Isak lifts his foot and stretches it toward Even, he unties the laces slowly and carefully. The game has started, and Even wants to savour every little detail. The sound the leather ties make when they rub against each other as he unties them makes him shiver.

He almost drops the shoe as he’s pulling it off Isak’s foot. Because he feels Isak’s fingers brushing at his cheek. Gently. Lightly. It’s a caress, and a slave lives for his master’s approval. Even opens his mouth a bit, to sigh softly, and Isak brushes his lips with his fingers as well. Even gives his fingertips a kiss.

“Slave. Finish your task.” Isak’s voice is soft but stern. He means it. Even is too wound up to misbehave right now. So he does as he is told, he leaves the fingers alone and gets back to untying the other shoe. Isak makes a satisfied little grunt that sends electricity down Even’s spine right into his helpless imprisoned dick.

“I fucking hate those shoes”, Isak mutters. He wiggles his toes and shifts his weight from one foot to the other a couple of times. Even waits. His breathing shallow, his mouth wet.

“Get up. I want to inspect your knees.”

Even stands up when Isak tells him to. He blushes a bit, pleased with himself, when he looks down and sees the developing bruising. He has been a good boy. Isak kneels down on the floor in front of him and leans in to take a closer look. As he presses his fingertip into the aching flesh Even gasps.

“I have the best slave”, Isak says and nods approvingly. A rush of pleasure mixed with relief rushes through Even. He is the best slave. Isak is happy with him. Even stands there in front of him, trying not to squirm. Isak pushes his hand into his pocket and takes out a small key. Oh fuck yes. Master Isak wants to play with his toy.

“Look at me, slave.”

Even looks down at Isak. He holds the key up for Even to see.

“I don’t want to have a limp dick in my mouth. Do not disappoint me.”

Even shakes his head rapidly. He wouldn’t dream of disappointing Isak. Not his master. Never.

“I will not, master.”

A little smile pulls at the corner of Isak’s lips.

“I’m sure you won’t. Let’s see.”

Even holds his breath as Isak unlocks the chastity cage. He is so turned on, he has been for hours, actually all day, enjoying the impossibility to play with himself. The feeling of being owned. Belonging to. And here Isak is now, finally, claiming what is his. The second he pulls the cage away Even’s dick bounces up, rock hard.

“Good boy.”

When Isak opens his mouth and pulls the tip of Even’s dick in, Even’s poor knees buckle. He can feel how into this Isak is, how wet his mouth is right now, slick and hot. This is not a reward, but it sure feels like it. The way Isak twirls his tongue around the tip, round after round, before he pushes his head down and lets Even rub against the roof of his mouth on the way in. Oh, the pleasure in service and surrender. They have barely started and Even is already panting.

Isak sounds pleased. He moans with Even deep in his mouth, his eyes are closed and he looks incredible down there, on his knees in front of his slave. Isak grabs Even by the hips, pressing hard with his fingertips. Even can feel it in his hip bones, the sweet and gentle pain, and that makes him gasp desperately. He needs this so much. He has been waiting for this all day.

“You’re so good to me, master”, Even whispers huskily, short of breath. Isak hums at him and pushes his lips all the way down at the very base of Even’s dick. Even knows better than to come without permission, but fuck if that isn’t close right now. He has waited for so long. When Isak grabs his wrist and pulls it into his curls Even has to squeeze his eyes shut.

Isak pulls back. He keeps going with his hand, slow smooth strokes.

“Look at me.”

Even whimpers.

“I can’t, master. I’m going to come.”

“No you’re not”, Isak states, matter of factly. “You’re not allowed to, so you will not.”

“Ffffuck, Isak,” Even whispers softly. So. Fucking. Hot. The way Isak just makes a statement, like it’s a law of nature. Even’s not allowed to come, so he will not, and that’s that. Isak’s words make Even sure he can do this. So he opens his eyes. He looks down.

Holy fucking shit.

Isak is looking up at him, under his brow, his eyes all wide and innocent. His mouth is slightly open and Even can see his pink tongue, shining and soft. Even’s own dick is directly over Isak’s face, the tip glistening with precum, the shaft throbbing in Isak’s hand. His newly found confidence is shattered instantly.

“Does the slave like the way his master looks?” Isak asks, his voice dark and purring. “Would he like to spray his nasty cum all over his master’s face?”

“Fuck, Isak”, Even whimpers. He is given no mercy. Isak moves his hand faster, and as he slips his free hand behind Even’s ball sack and presses down on the sensitive flesh Even’s eyes roll back in his head.

“You were asked a question, slave.”

“Y--yes”, Even whispers. He’s completely flushed, all his face and neck and down to his shoulders too.

“Yes what?” Isak presses again, making Even yelp.

“Yes, master, yes.”

Isak chuckles.

“No, no. Thank you for remembering the proper way to speak to your master, but I didn’t mean that.” Isak fondles Even’s balls while jerking him off, a wicked glint in his eyes. “Tell me what you would like to do.”

Oh, yes. Isak is making him say it. Even feels the shame tingle at his skin, at the bottom of his belly, shaking hands with his heat and need. It is incredible. He has to just gasp for a moment, unable to speak.

“I. I would like to let my dirty dick squirt all the nasty cum on your face, master.” Oh god, how much he would like to. By now Even is really struggling to keep himself from coming.

Isak clicks his tongue disapprovingly.

“That doesn’t sound too polite, slave. Is it polite to point your filthy dick at people and taint them with it?”

Even is panting. His stomach is heaving, desperate to just tighten up and stay there and push the orgasm out of him, but he is not letting it happen. He is not allowed to. He is shaking.

“N--no, master.”

“Just because you need to come, is it? That’s so rude. Are you planning to put your pleasure before your manners, slave?”

“No, master! Please!”

“Please what?”

Even doesn’t have an answer for Isak. He just keeps repeating that one word, one plead, please, master, please, please, please. Isak moves his hand faster and leans in closer. Even can feel his hot breath on his tip. His dick is so tight and full, it’s about to explode any second now, he’s getting more desperate by the second, by the stroke. Isak presses his lips against the tip of his dick and gives it a little kiss.

“You can come,” Isaks starts, and continues immediately. “Later.”

Isak lets go. Even’s legs give in and he falls down on his hands and knees, grunting and groaning and moaning. Isak said he can come and now he has to not only keep himself from coming but pull himself back from the edge he has just stepped over. Fuck.

Isak gives his back a tentative stroke. Even nods. He’s okay.

“I fucking love you”, he gasps. This is so good. He’s so ready for act two.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes a moment for Even to pull himself back together. Isak allows him to take his time. He is a good master, and he takes good care of his slave. His property. Even closes his eyes at the thought, with a faint smile on his lips. He is Isak’s property, and that feels so exciting. Makes him so turned on he can hardly handle it. In this position he can smell his own heat. That scent makes his mouth water.

Isak presses his fingertips between Even’s shoulder blades. Lightly, but the command is clear. He wants Even to stay down. His knees are protesting, but leaning on his palms helps significantly. Enough for him to be able to do this. It feels so good, to be able to push himself just that tiny bit further. To serve his master well.

“Good boy”, Isak purrs, quiet and low. He can probably see Even settle, assuming the position, swallowing his protests. “Your self control is beautiful to look at.”

Even blushes. Self control is not something he is known for in general. But here, on his hands and aching knees at Isak’s feet, he has it. He can control himself by giving up the control, and that paradox makes his skin prickle most pleasantly.

“Are you ready?” Isak asks, and Even knows that even if he wasn’t he would say he was, he would lie for his master, with pleasure.

“Yes, master.”

Fuck, he loves saying those two words. Yes, master, a thousand times yes.

“Come along, then.” Isak starts walking. Even follows him, just a bit behind his right leg, on his hands and knees like a dog. Isak walks him into the bathroom. The tile floor is brutal on his knees, but he can handle it. Anticipation is making the air feel like it’s vibrating slightly. They have both agreed that urine play is not something either of them is into, but both have ticked the maybe-box. That means that if the other one wants it, the other one is happy to try.

Even is not sure if he’s happy to try it  _ now. _ But he knows Isak will not just whip it out and piss on him, he will ask. They will talk about it. And at the end of that talk Even will probably say yes because he wants to deny his master nothing.

Isak doesn’t say anything. He pops the button and unzips his pants slowly. Even can hear the tiny metal teeth split apart one by one, and each little sound melded together into one lovely symphony. Music to his ears. He can smell it before he can see it, his masters wonderful dick. He’s been sitting down a lot today, probably in those Important Meetings, and through that pungent scent Even can still sense it. His master is turned on. That makes him sigh softly.

When Even sees it, he gasps. Isak’s dick, his master’s dick, is so beautiful. It’s not hard now, and in its softness there is a silent strength. Potential. Potency. Even licks his lips repeatedly, watching it up close like this is making his own dick twitch again. He needs to come, he needs to come so bad.

Isak lifts the toilet lid and about a second later the golden arch travels down. Even is so close to it he can smell it, the ammonia and the salty warmth. His mouth is still so wet and he has no idea if it’s the piss or the dick or both, in any case it feels a bit scary and a bit exciting. He might want to try after all, some day, maybe. With Isak he can try anything once. Isak wouldn’t judge him. He might not be into it himself, but he would not judge.

“Does the slave see something he likes?” Isak asks. He sounds amused.

“Yes, master.” Even is panting a bit. He is really seeing something he likes.

“What is it?”

Even blushes. He is not shy with dirty talk, oh no, but in this position, on his hands and knees on the bathroom floor, naked, in front of Isak who is still fully clothed but has his dick out, things are a bit different.

“His master’s dick.”

Isak turns towards Even so he can see it properly. There it is, in front of his face, his master’s dick. And it’s getting hard.

“You have been a good servant, slave. You have earned a reward.”

Even licks his lips quickly. Oh god, yes, he has so earned this. His knees are throbbing, but his dick is throbbing harder. He needs this. Please.

“Close your eyes and open your mouth.”

Even obeys his master. He closes his eyes and lets his mouth drop open. He wants to lick his lips but can’t, he has to wait. The floor is hard and cool under his hands and knees, but it only adds to his excitement. He is working hard for his prize, he is really earning it. He’s deserving Isak.

Even can hear the toilet paper roll turn and a piece get ripped off. Isak is wiping his dick for him, and that simple gesture makes Even fill up with affection. Isak cares. Isak is making a constant never ending effort for him, and for a second Even is about to burst into tears just because his cup runneth over.

But as Isak’s dick touches his lips he forgets about all that. Everything is here, now, sliding slowly into his mouth. Isak tastes amazing. He’s so hard now, rock hard, and the way it fills his mouth completely is delicious. Even gives him his best, turns every trick he knows, the sole purpose of his life right this moment is to suck on this dick.

“Fuck, nobody sucks dick like my slave”, Isak grunts. He pushes his hands into Even’s hair and tugs at it. Guides his head, to take it in deeper. “You’re just the best.”

More. Please, master, more. Even can’t say it out loud because his mouth is full, but he hums and moans the best he can, and takes it in further. His eyelashes flutter against his cheeks but he keeps his eyes shut. He’s focused on how Isak is sounding like, how he feels, tastes, smells. Intoxicating. Even is losing himself in this moment, in this feeling, he’s falling again. He’s willing to fall because he knows Isak is there to catch him.

Isak grabs Even’s hair harder. He pushes his head back, guiding it away. Even is opening and closing his mouth around nothing, desperate to find the dick again. But Isak is not giving it to him, he keeps pushing. Isak guides Even to sit on his heels. That is a bit better for his knees but only slightly, but before Even can worry about that Isak gives him his dick back. Fuck yes. Even grabs his master on the hips and pulls him closer, takes him deep into his mouth. Isak chuckles.

“Is that so, slave? You think you can just take what you want from your master?”

Even blushes. He’s been a bad boy now. He will be punished, and he lets Isak know he’s willing to receive it. He’s not letting go of Isak. Yes, master, put me back in my place, please.

Isak does just that. Even’s yelp is muffled by the dick in his mouth, as Isak presses the ball of his foot on his crotch. He presses down, harder than is purely pleasurable, and turns and twists his ankle back and forth. Ohhhhh fuck. Even is shaking. A narrow stream of his spit is falling along his face, escaped from the corner of his stuffed mouth. His eyes roll back in his head and Isak presses just a bit harder.

Before he even realizes what’s happening, Even comes. He comes hard and long, his mouth full of Isak’s dick, he squirts all over his own stomach and thighs and his master’s foot. He comes without permission.

They both freeze.

Before Even has even opened his eyes Isak is down on the floor, pulling him into his arms. Even follows the pull, curling up on Isak’s lap, letting him embrace him tightly. He’s safe. He just fucked up and ruined everything and Isak is making sure he’s safe.

“You’re the best, babe”, Isak whispers to him. “I’m sorry I pushed you too far today. I love you.”

Even is trying to keep his breathing steady. In and out, in and out, he leans against Isak’s chest and lets himself be held. Isak rocks him gently, in tiny little movements, stroking his hair.

“I’m not disappointed in you, Even. You have been incredible. I’m having so much fun with you today, this is so hot and I love it as much as I love you. Okay?”

Even sniffles. But he nods.

“Okay.”

“You can take as long as you need, babe. I’m here. We’re in no hurry.”

Isak keeps holding and stroking him, telling him how proud of him and happy with him he is. He does that for a long time, and bit by bit Even is relaxing. He’s calming down. He screwed up, yes, but that’s okay. Isak is not mad at him. His master is happy with his slave despite his shortcomings. He is safe.

Even lifts his face up and kisses Isak. They kiss for a while, just kiss, over and over again. Isak’s lips taste so fucking good. Even doesn’t want to let go of them, but then again, there’s something else he wants more now. He asks it in a whisper on Isak’s lips.

“Punish me, master. Please.”

“Are you sure?” Isak asks, nibbling on Even’s bottom lip.

“Yes. Fuck, yes.”

“Okay.”

Isak pulls away from the kiss and stands up. When he looks down on Even with cold hard steel in his eyes Even pulls back. And gets hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Isak looks down on him. He’s holding his foot up in the air. His sock is stained by Even’s cum.

“Look at the mess you made, slave.”

Isak’s voice is stern and hard. Even swallows and looks down, at the sock and at his body. Fuck, he came really hard, didn’t he? Impressive. And embarrassing.

“I’m sorry, master”, Even whispers. He’s actually a bit happy that this accident happened. It gives a twist to their game, something for Isak to punish him for. His devastating failure has turned into something hot and exciting.

Isak raises his foot higher.

“Clean it up.”

Even reaches for the toilet paper, but Isak slaps his fingers lightly, making him pull his hand back.

“No.”

His voice is so stern. It makes Even shiver. He tries to wipe Isak’s foot with his fingers but Isak pulls his leg away. Even knew that was not what Isak meant, but he is looking for trouble now. Testing the waters.

“No.”

“But master --”

“Are you going to make me repeat myself again? You know I hate that.”

Even licks his lips quickly. How much trouble does he want to be in?

“I’m sorry, master. I’ll be good.”

“You better.”

Isak moves his foot forward, slowly. He raises it up in front of Even, who knows exactly what to do. Like a good slave does. Even opens his mouth, sticks his tongue out and gets to work. The sock is not pleasurable to lick, the feel of it makes his teeth hurt, and his cum is cold by now. Crusting. Disgusting. He really doesn’t want to do this, but he does this anyway, and that really turns him on.

When his master’s foot is clean Even continues to clean up himself too. He uses his fingers and licks them clean, until every last drop is gone. Isak ruffles his hair. It feels humiliating just in the right way.

“Bedroom.”

Oh yes. He’s going to get his punishment now. Even keeps himself on the ground. He tries to support some of his weight on his toes as well, but that’s just awkward. He’ll be better off just taking it until he’s released. Isak walks ahead, he follows, on his hands and knees, making a pained little groan here and there. He’s letting Isak know he is struggling so Isak can decide if he can stop or not.

Isak doesn’t let him stop. He makes Even crawl on his hands and knees all the way into the bedroom. Every step is painful in a way that radiates directly into his tight hard dick. His master likes his dick rock hard, and knows exactly how to make it so. When they get to the bedroom Even is panting.

It’s like magic. Take a handful of pain, a bit of humiliation and add Isak into the mix. Instant pleasure. As Isak stops and turns around to look down at Even, all Even feels is pleasure. Heat. Passion. He feels seen, he feels whole, he feels safe. He feels hot. The way Isak looks at him is to die for, but he really, really needs something else, too.

“Master”, Even whispers, “please. Punish your slave.”

There is something wicked in Isak’s smile. It makes Even nearly moan.

“Are you having lectures tomorrow?”

Even shakes his head. No, he has the whole day to himself. To lick his wounds. To remember and rejoice.

“Get on the bed. Standing up.”

Oh god, yes. He is ready. It is a bit awkward at first, but Even manages to climb up on the bed. He presses his fingertips on the ceiling for support, but Isak will have none of that. He takes the black cotton rope in his hands.

“Turn around. Hands behind your back.”

“Fuck, master”, Even gasps. He just can’t contain his excitement anymore. Isak is going to make him work hard. Even turns around, his back to Isak, and brings his wrists together behind his back. Isak readjusts his arms so Even’s each hand is by the opposite elbow, arms laying flat against each other. It’s hard on his shoulders but he can take it. He really, really likes taking it.

Isak lets him feel the rope before tying it around his arms. The light brushing touch of it, near feathery, makes Even’s nipples tighter. He is Isak’s toy. His plaything, his property, and fuck, how much he loves feeling owned like this. Being pushed, like this. As he feels the ropes wrap around his arms he’s panting softly. Isak wraps them tight. They have taken classes and a couple of workshops together, and been putting their skills to good and plenty use.

Isak tightens the knot and steps back to enjoy the view and inspect his handiwork. Even hears him make a sound, a pleased one, and it travels from his ears to his dick like a jolt of electricity. His master is pleased. It’s the best thing ever. It feels like his accidental orgasm never happened, he’s so fucking turned on and in dire, desperate need.

When Even sees the cane appear from behind his back he whimpers. It’s shaped like an old fashioned bamboo cane, and coloured like one too, but it’s artificial. Safer. Bamboo could splinter or crack. Someday Even would love to try it anyway, just once, to find out how it feels, but now is not the time for that. Isak places the tip of the cane on Even’s lips.

“Give it a kiss, slave.”

Even shakes his head. He’s asking for trouble again. He wants trouble, and trouble he gets. Isak grabs his asscheek with his fingertips, pressing his nails into the sensitive skin. Hard.

“I meant now.”

The cane brushes against Even’s lips. Isak is giving him some leash. He doesn’t want any. He shakes his head again. Isak lets go and the warm sting splashes along the skin of Even’s ass. The second of letting go always hurts the most. And the best.

“You just bought yourself ten extra strokes.”

Yesssss. Even squirms a bit. It’s hard to keep his balance, standing on the bed with his arms behind his back. It will be harder when Isak is caning his naughty little bitch. Even’s chest is heaving, his belly curling up, his dick near dripping. It feels amazing, to feel like this and at the same time realize that it’s possible. That it’s okay, to feel like this, to like something like this. It’s intoxicating, the thought of sharing something this naughty with the man of his dreams. Being allowed to. Accepted.

“Thirty. Count them. And thank your master.”

Even can hardly breathe.

“Yes, master. Thank you, master.”

“Good boy.”

That one simple grunt does things to Even. He can barely feel the first strike of the cane through his rush. His master thinks he’s a good boy. Nothing feels better, absolutely nothing. He wants to stay Isak’s good boy forever.

“One. Thank you, master.”

“I’m going too easy on you if you’re not yelping.”

Even nods. He understands. Isak wants him to yelp, so he will, and if he wants harder..he knows what to do. Isak strikes him again. It stings, but not too much. Not enough, Even decides, so he makes a little sound but no proper yelp. Harder, master, please.

“Two. Thank you, master.”

The third whack is a proper one. It burns, deliciously, it makes Even’s knees buckle and forces him to correct his stance. He yelps. Now we’re talking. He could take harder hits, but thirty is a lot. He needs to pace himself. And by the fifteenth blow this strength will feel like a lot more.

“Th--three. Thank you, master.”

Even keeps yelping and counting. Strike by strike, sting by sting, he really wishes he could see it live. The marks forming on his ass, his round fleshy cheeks and his long thighs. They would keep hurting tomorrow, and Even could press his fingers on the long bruises and savour the memory.

Isak can see it. Isak can see his beaten up ass get redder and redder, the marks and bruises starting to surface. He keeps making them, over and over again, and Even yelps after each one. Thanks his master for them, every single one of them. His legs are shaking more and more, he’s struggling to stand anymore, he’s forcing his body into submission that his mind is already enjoying so much. Twenty six. Take it. Twenty seven. Take it, bitch. Twenty eight. Oh god. Twenty nine. One more. Thirty.

“Thank you master!” Even practically screams and falls on his knees. His face feels wet. He’s not sure is it tears or saliva. Probably both, he is reduced into a whimpering mess of heat and surrender. His ass is burning up. He is shaking. He is so, so fucking happy.

Isak’s hand travels along his spine in a long, strong stroke.

“Have you learned your lesson?”

Even nods, repeatedly. He presses his back against Isak’s palm.

“Yes. I’m sorry, master.”

Isak leans over him and places a little kiss on the tip of his shoulder.

“I forgive you. Now fuck your master.”

Even moans. A long, loud whimpering moan. He has not deserved this much good. No amount of caning in the world could make him worthy of Isak. Yet, somehow, Isak wants to have him, and for that he is forever grateful.

“Yes, master. Please.”

Isak unties him. He takes his time, letting Even feel the pressure loosen up bit by bit. When he’s free he rubs his arms. He can feel all the little ridges of the rope along his skin. So nice. He hears Isak get undressed behind his back but doesn’t dare to look. The burn on his ass, the rope marks on his arms, the sight of Isak getting naked might make him come again.

Thank god he doesn’t come when he sees Isak get on his hands and knees on the bed next to him. He looks so perfect. Isak pushes his hips up in the air and grabs his own cheeks, spreading them and revealing the eager hole.

“I’ve been dreaming about this all fucking day. Get your long finger in there immediately. Don’t skimp on the lube.”

Isak’s low, husky voice murmuring its commands drives Even up and moving. He gets up and takes the lube. He lubes his index finger up real good. He can’t take his eyes off of Isak’s round ass, swaying barely visibly in front of him.

“Fucking give it to me! Now!”

Even obeys. He steps closer to Isak and presses his fingertip on Isak’s hole. He pushes, carefully, he eases it in up to the first joint. It makes Isak sigh softly, relieved, and spread his cheeks wider.

“Harder. All the way in and keep it there.”

Joint by joint Even pushes his finger all the way inside Isak. And holds. He stands there, enjoying the burn, letting Isak enjoy his own personal living sex toy. Isak lets go of his ass and grabs his dick instead. Even can feel his master’s ass tugging at his finger, tempting him, but all he can do is watch. Serve. Toys are for using.

Finally Isak grunts.

“Another one. All the way in.”

Even pulls his finger out and adds lube. Two fingers are harder to get inside Isak, but he knows from experience that they will fit. They and more. He keeps pushing until he reaches the end, and he stays. He looks at Isak’s back. The sweaty shine forming on his skin, the curve at his lower back. His shoulder blades sticking out. He is so beautiful. Even is so happy to please him.

“I love you”, Even whispers. Isak hums, happily.

“Love you too, babe. You’re the best.”

Isak takes a deep breath and gathers himself. When he speaks again, the mood is rebuilt and intact. Isak is the master, Even is the slave, and that is exactly how they like it now.

“Finger your master. Finger him good.”

Even kind of wishes he could see Isak’s face. But he can’t. He can only see his ass and his thighs and his back, his curly hair. And hear his voice. Even loves it both ways: when Isak operates him with his hands and movements, and when Isak tells him what to do. Orders him. Commands him. Like he is doing now, commanding his slave to finger him. Even licks his lips quickly and starts moving his fingers.

“Ohhhh ffffuckkkk”, Isak moans. Even shivers. He feels so. Good. Happy. Content. He is pleasuring his master, the best he can, he pulls his fingers back a bit and pushes them back in, bends them here and there and especially there, where it makes Isak clench the sheets. He takes in every command Isak gives him and executes them precisely. He does not touch himself. He is a sex toy now, a voice operated one, and the weird sense of detachment feels really nice. It’s like taking a vacation from himself.

Isak rocks his hips back against Even’s hand. He’s really, really getting off by this. It feels amazing. Isak looks so good and the  _ sounds, _ the sounds he’s making, oh god. Harder, he says, deeper, bend them, right fucking there. Even is panting himself, in the same rhythm with Isak.

“Fuck me, slave”, Isak near barks. He’s so close to the edge, he wants to step back from it. Even doesn’t push him over. He pulls his fingers out and wipes them on his own stomach. He needs a shower anyway. Isak backs up to the very edge of the bed. Even appreciates it, his master letting him stay standing up. The burn on his ass and thighs is getting more intense by the moment.

Even’s hands are shaking when he takes the lube and spreads it on his dick. It feels almost weird to touch himself like this. It’s not really pleasurable to him because it’s not supposed to be. This isn’t foreplay, this is maintenance. He is preparing himself to pleasure his master.

“Come on!”

“Yes, master”, Even hurries to answer. He grabs Isak’s hip and guides his dick to Isak’s hole. He pushes. He pushes long and hard, and as he’s easing into Isak he gets more pleasure from Isak’s sounds than his tight, demanding hole. He’s so deep in his headspace by now, and he really likes it there. When Even is all the way in he pauses. He lets Isak catch his breath so he can tell his slave what to do.

“Fuck me”, Isak gasps. “Fuck your master hard.”

Even just nods. He grabs Isak’s hips and starts moving. He’s taking Isak hard now, pounding him, shoving his dick all the way in over and over again. When Isak tells him to take it easier he does, when he tells him to bend his knees he complies, he moves and operates just like Isak tells him to. Maximizing Isak’s pleasure.

Because he came already it’s not hard for him to keep going as long as Isak needs him to. He hears from Isak’s breathing that he’s getting close. The commands are getting muffled fucks and ohgods in between them, they are blending into moans and whimpers. Isak screams when he comes, and that scream cuts through Even’s cocoon and releases him. He crashes on the bed next to Isak, he is out of it and almost disoriented. He’s floating.

Isak crawls to Even and gathers him against himself. Holds him close. Even listens to Isak’s heartbeat under his ear. It’s like a beacon, guiding him, to come back home from the empty space he’s drifting in. They’re breathing on the same pace again, in and out, in unison. As one.

Even takes his time. Isak lets him. Bit by bit he’s returning to this world, to the reality, where they are lying on the bed tangled up together like vines. He feels so relaxed. So safe. So loved. Isak takes care of him and loves him, he has nothing to fear. Isak is waiting for him, patiently, he’s not saying anything or asking him questions, he’s just holding him until he is ready.

“Thank you”, Even whispers.

“Thank you, my love”, Isak whispers back. “That was really good.”

Even chuckles, just a bit, and nuzzles Isak’s chest with his face.

“I really liked it when you sucked me and told me not to come.”

Isak smirks. His green eyes are twinkling.

“I was so sure you’d come anyway. I can’t believe you didn’t.”

Even nuzzles Isak again. He’s blushing and hiding it.

“Me neither. I blame it on you and your control over me. I was your toy and toys don’t come.”

“Fffffuck that’s hot.”

Even nods.

“Yes. I agree. Let’s do that again soon.”

Isak kisses his hair softly.

“Hell yes. Totally worth exploring further.”

For a moment they don’t say anything. They just lay there, enjoying the closeness and intimacy. Isak plays with Even’s hair. Even strokes Isak’s skin softly with his fingertips.

“I’m so happy to do this with you”, Even whispers.

“Hmm?” Isak sounds like he almost fell asleep. He probably did.

“This. All this. I never thought I’d be into submission before this.”

Isak hums. He nods. He kisses Even’s temple.

“You can ask for anything, Even. Anything at all.”

“I know. I will.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
